


The Hammock

by ElysianSith



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, I will not be blamed if someone goes out and buys a hammock after this, M/M, Sleepy Boys, ben wanting to take a nap, modern benarmie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysianSith/pseuds/ElysianSith
Summary: The one where Ben just wants to take a nap and buys a hammock.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Benarmie - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	The Hammock

It had been an impulsive buy on Ben’s part. He remembered when he was a kid growing up that Han had one in the backyard and would hide away in it when Leia brought up the topic of cleaning. He would never admit this out loud but he used to love to crawl into the hammock and also nap. The gentle sway of hammock would always keep him asleep and would easily rock him back to sleep if he was slightly woken up. It had been some of the best naps of his life and lately he had been wanting to capture those naps again. The couch that had been bought for his and Armie’s new house was the most uncomfortable thing in the world. It had been bought more for looks than actually sitting or in Kylo’s case napping. Ben had spent a whole day online looking for the perfect hammock and finally decided on a brand called ENO. They even had a hammock that would fit two. He made sure to purchase all the things that he needed to put the hammock up. This was going to be something that would be his little getaway and maybe Armie would enjoy it as well.  
Days had gone by since the order had been placed and Ben was getting a little anxious. He was more than ready for his little gift to get here. It was time to start relaxing and enjoy naps. It would be his own little secret spot to escape especially when Armie wanted him to do the honey do list. Not that he avoided it every time but sometimes, Armie would add on random things that he didn’t fully want to do. The list could go on and on for hours and still wouldn’t have a dent in it. Either way, he checked the tracking on his hammock and grinned. It was out for delivery and he was giddy with excitement. The door bell rang suddenly and Ben easily jogged down the stairs to the front door. It was finally here! Armie had gone out for the day with Phasma and Mitaka so Ben was completely alone. He would be able to nap in the backyard in peace. This was going to be the best Saturday afternoon ever. 

It hadn’t taken him long to set up the hammock. It was in between the two trees at the edge of the backyard. The shade of both trees was perfect and the sun would peek through but wouldn’t be too much. He would be able to sleep with no problem. The suspension system was all in place and he grinned brightly. The weather was perfect and he eagerly climbed into the red and grey colored hammock. Moving around until he was lying back with one arm over his eyes. His leg propped over the side to gently start to sway him. His eyes were starting to grow heavy with each and every sway. This was bliss. The stress that had been building up for the last few weeks was starting to melt away. Being a mechanic had its ups and downs, working with your family only added to that and this was how he was melting it all away. After about ten minutes or so, Ben was fast asleep and dreaming. The world was forgotten at least for a few hours. 

Armie had just gotten back from his lunch with Phasma and Mitaka. The house was oddly quiet as he stepped through the door, Millicent greeting him at the door with her meows. It was strange that Ben hadn’t called out to him yet? “Ben? Darling, are you here?” Armie called out as he moved into the living room looking for his boyfriend. A frown formed on his lips upon seeing the empty living room. Usually, he would find the other napping on the couch and then wake up to complain about how horrible it was. The ginger continued around the house looking for his beloved until he made it to the sliding back down. Chuckling when he noticed the hammock with a leg hanging out. That’s where Ben had gotten off to. When Ben had told him about the purchase at first, Armie wasn’t too sold on the idea but if it made Ben happy then he wouldn’t object. 

After a few minutes, Armie decided to venture out just to check on the other man. Just to make sure that nothing had happened or make sure that Ben hadn’t gotten sunburned somehow. Crossing the yard, he wasn’t prepared for the sight he was met with. It was the most peaceful he had ever seen Ben sleep. His raven locks were splayed out and one arm was over his eyes while the other rested on his stomach. His soft snores were an indication that he was in a deep sleep. A sleep that he probably needed more than anything. Fishing his iphone out of his pocket, he quickly snapped a picture before lowering his hand down to gently stroke Ben’s forearm. The other slowly started to wake up and moved his arm to see who was waking him up. His warm brown eyes opened and he gave a sleepy smile to Armie, which returned a smile of his own. 

“Hey babe, wanna take a nap with me?” Ben yawned before taking Armie’s hand to lace their fingers together. His thumb running over Armie’s knuckles and the back of his hand. Both of them enjoying the subtle breeze. Armie wasn’t sure about fitting in the hammock. Maybe if he wasn’t tall he would consider it.  
“I don’t think there’s much room, Ben. I have something that I need to work on as well.” Armie spoke as he watched their conjoined hands and gently squeezed. However, there was a rule that they didn’t work too much during their days off. It was supposed to be time that they would spend together and actually relax. 

“Hush and get in the hammock. You’ll love it.” Tugging on Armie’s hand, Ben watched as the red head carefully got into the hammock. It did take him some time to actually get comfortable but he ended up placing his head on Ben’s chest. Both of his arms were wrapped around Armie. Kissing the top of his head, Ben began to sway the hammock again with his leg that was sticking out. His eyes were closed but he wasn’t falling asleep just yet. He was taking in the comfortable silence along with the occasional chirps from the bed. However, when he glanced down at Armie, he was pleasantly surprised. Armie had managed to fall asleep within ten minutes of being in the hammock. Ben stopped swaying and Armie began to stir just a little. That was a hint to keep rocking the hammock and that’s just what Ben did.  
His lips twitched into a smile before he closed his eyes again and began to let himself drift back to sleep. This was going to be a wonderful way to spend afternoons together. Napping in the hammock in the warm sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my actual first time posting here. I actually post more on Tumblr and have some other things there. You're more than welcome to follow me there. I have the same user name there as well. 
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read this if you do. Make sure to stay hydrate and have a wonderful day and upcoming weekend. Stay Safe!
> 
> xoxox, 
> 
> Sithy.


End file.
